


[Podfic] The Changing of the Seasons | written by persephone_garnata

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Dirty Talk, Gags, Hair-pulling, Knotting, Light BDSM, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Jared, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>‘Ah, the changing of the seasons,’ Jensen said, his voice as thick and sweet as maple syrup. ‘The three signs of fall: the leaves turn, we have our season premiere, and Jared Padalecki comes into his heat.’</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Changing of the Seasons | written by persephone_garnata

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Changing of the Seasons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4375391) by [persephone_garnata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/persephone_garnata/pseuds/persephone_garnata). 



> Soooo I was supposed to post this last Sunday but a 36-hour power outage knocked that plan out of the water. Thanks mods for letting me post a week late. Recorded for the April 2016 round of smpc. Thank you persephone for letting me record this!

 

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/download/ldc60y32hdmkhi2/Changing_of_the_Seasons.mp3)


End file.
